


Happy Birthday Yugi

by Raggetymanftw



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: I haven't written all out porn for a while let alone a threesome, Just a present from Yami to Yugi, M/M, Threesome, Yugi is far from innocent, be kind, don't even question it, i don't even know where this came from, smut so much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggetymanftw/pseuds/Raggetymanftw
Summary: Trust me Yugi, it's not a dream. Yami just wanted to give you a present!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tentacledog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentacledog/gifts).



> Also, tentacledog, not sure if this is you're thing, but you inspired me anyway :)

Yugi knew it was a dream. It could only be a dream. It was not possible in any form of reality for Yami (as Yugi knew him) and Atem (somehow a separate being) to be both suckling at his cock. Yugi couldn’t breathe, the sensations so intense and overwhelming, to have two tongues on his length, while slippery fingers played at his hole, balls and nipples.

 

“Well,” Yugi thought to himself, “two mouths and four hands are definitely better than one.”

 

And yet again, Yugi’s senses were attacked as a tongue licked at his tip while a finger slid inside of him. Yugi let out a high pitched keen at that. He didn’t know whether or not to buck up into the warm mouths surrounding him or to ground down on the finger worming itself so pleasurably inside him.

 

“This has to be a dream,” Yugi sighed breathlessly as another finger slid inside. “Oh gods, this can’t be real.”

 

Yami pulled away from Yugi’s cock to smirk at him. “Oh little one, this is definitely real. Your fantasies, while you can’t control them in your sleep, have been extremely revealing. So submissive. Practically begging to be fucked. By me. By us. Who knew such an innocent soul could have such filthy thoughts?” And with that, both Yami and Atem pulled away, causing Yugi to whine in protest.

 

Suddenly, Yugi found himself on his knees, his face in Yami’s lap. Yugi’s mouth watered, wanting to lick his Yami’s hard cock. Before Yugi got a chance to act on his thoughts, his felt something wet and slippery at his entrance that definitely wasn’t lubed up fingers.

 

“Oh fuck, Atem!” Yugi whimpered, Atem’s tongue sliding deep into Yugi’s tight hole. Yugi pushed back onto Atem’s tongue, shivering at the sensation.

 

Yami moaned at the sight. “Yes Yugi, fuck his face, while I fuck yours.”

 

Yugi purred, opening his mouth with pleasure, looking forward to returning the favour. Yami gripped the sides of Yugi’s face and slid in until the head of his cock hit the back of Yugi’s throat, causing the younger boy to gag slightly. Yami massaged Yugi’s throat for a moment before thrusting in, moaning in pleasure at being inside such wet, delicious heat. Yugi moaned around Yami’s length, loving the feeling of Yami fucking his face. He got off on being used, especially and only by Yami. And, in the case of this scenario, Atem too.

 

Speaking of Atem, he had removed his tongue and replaced his with a finger and began to fuck Yugi’s hole with it before finally finding what he had been looking for. His hikari’s sweet spot. As soon as his rubbed against it, Yugi jolted forward and gasped around Yami’s cock.

 

Atem grinned, and reached down with his other hand to stroke Yugi’s cock as he ground his finger against Yugi’s prostate, making Yugi moan. Yami shuddered at the vibrations. He gripped the base of his cock to keep from cumming in Yugi’s warm and talented mouth.

 

Soon, Atem had managed to get four fingers into Yugi’s hole, making the hikari squirm with pleasure. Atem then removed his fingers and coaxed Yugi to sit on his lap, his back to Atem’s chest. Atem nuzzled into Yugi’s neck before lifting the smaller boy slightly and positioning himself at his hikari’s entrance. In one smooth motion, Yugi slid down on Atem’s hard, thick cock. Yugi arched into Atem, the position making Atem’s cock rub right against his sensitive prostate. Atem reached around and began to slowly rub Yugi’s length as Yugi got used to Atem being inside him.

 

Yami moaned at the vision, reaching down to rub his cock as he watched his other self fuck his little Yugi.

 

Atem licked against Yugi’s ear. “Open your eyes, little one and watch my hand on your cock. Watch Yami. Look how he’s getting off on the sight of my cock buried in your sweet sweet ass.” Atem purred.

 

Yugi opened his eyes and gasped, suddenly even more aroused as Yami pleasured himself. Yami laid back, stroking his cock with one hand and playing with his own hole at the same time. Yugi began to lift himself up and down on Atem’s length, thrusting up into his hand. Atem grinned, his other hand moving from Yugi’s hip to his nipples, teasing the boy as his fucked himself on Atem’s cock.

 

Yami stopped touching himself a moved closer to the other two, batting Atem’s hand away from Yugi’s cock and sucking it into his mouth. Yugi didn’t know what to do. Yami’s mouth was so hot on his length and Atem felt so good inside him. Suddenly, Yugi jerked as he felt fingers sliding into his hole alongside Atem’s cock. Yugi’s eyes snapped open, realising what Yami was intending to do. The thought of it alone had Yugi bouncing on Atem’s dick harder, the coil in his belly growing tighter. Yugi couldn’t control himself, he was so excited, so wanton.

 

Yami pulled off Yugi’s cock with a dark chuckle. He began licking up Yugi’s chest, getting even closer. “My, you’re eager aren’t you, little one? Can’t wait to be completely filled by both our cocks. Can’t wait to cum, pressed between the two of us with our hands on your hard little dick.” Yami whispered in Yugi’s ear, meeting Atem’s eyes.

 

Yugi cried out as the extra fingers were suddenly replaced with more lube and the blunt head of Yami’s cock. Slowly, but surely, Yami pushed all the way in, causing all three men to release loud moans.

 

Yugi’s mind went blank. He felt so full, so pleasured, so loved. Just as he was promised, Yami and Atem’s hands found their way to his cock and began to stroke it, their other hands guiding Yugi up and down on their hard lengths nice and slow until Yugi became used to it. Yugi was so hot, encircled by two men or really one man that he loved dearly. He loved it, being fucked by two men who were still his Yami, his Atem. It felt so good, Yugi felt he would burst from the sheer feeling of it. The emotions and the friction were driving him mad. He felt his balls tightening.

 

“Oh, gods, Yami…Atem… you’re gonna make me cum! Oh fuck.”

 

Atem kissed up Yugi’s neck and Yami licked into Yugi’s mouth, kissing his deeply before pulling away.

 

“Then cum. Cum for us.” Atem murmured into Yugi’s ear.

 

It was too much. Yugi screamed, his pleasure so intense, he almost thought he might pass out from the strength of his climax.

 

Yami and Atem groaned and, feeling the already tight cavern of Yugi’s hole tighten even more with his orgasm, felt themselves tip over the edge as well, filling their hikari with their seed.

 

Panting, the three of them fell into a sweaty pile of limbs on the bed.

 

After a few moments, Yugi regained his breath. “How…how was that possible? How is it that there are two of you? Not that I’m complaining, cos wow!”

 

Yami chuckled lightly. “A present. Just for you, aibou.”

 

Atem pecked Yugi lightly on the lips. “Happy birthday, Yugi.”


End file.
